The Little Mermaid Named Blossom
by Palaidia
Summary: Dexter and Blossom as the Little Mermaid. Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**The Little Mermaid named Blossom **

**Chapter 1**

Once upon a time there live two kingdoms that lived very close to each other, but they were totally unaware of each other. The reason they were unaware of each other even though they lived right next door was because one of the kingdoms was under water. The kingdom of Aqua-Riana was home to many sea creatures. The king of Aqua-Riana, King Untonium of the merfolk, had three daughters, the oldest was named Blossom. She was said to be the most beautiful creature in all the seven seas, with her long ginger hair always pulled up into a pony-tail with one of her great-grandmother's big red ribbons, her bright pink eyes, and her lovely voice.  
Then there was Buttercup, she was a fighter that one, she had short black hair and her seaweed green eyes and kind of green highlights in her hair, her voice not as pretty as her older sister's, but beautiful none the less. And finally Bubbles, the youngest daughter, her sweetness as was always compared to the sweetest of desserts, her ocean blue eyes, and her short blonde hair always up in pig-tails. Bubble's voice was like a pretty bubble, but still didn't compare to her older sister's strong, beautiful, graceful voice. Then up above on land there lived the king of Breen, his wife, and children, Princess Dee Dee and Prince Dexter. Princess Dee Dee was exactly like Bubbles except older. Dexter used to be her polar opposite, but after a dear friend of his died, he went into a state of depression. And no one has been able to get him out of it until the night of the Prince Dexter's 16th birthday.

Blossom and Bunny were swim around the reef heading toward Blossom's secret cavern full of human things, her dark pink tail swishing up and down. When they got to the cavern Blossom quickly pushed the boulder away and quickly went inside followed by Bunny then Blossom quickly closed it behind her. After adding her new treasures to her collection of many different trinkets Blossom began to sing (Part of your world) then after the song Mr. Mayor Crustation came.

"Blossom, what in tar nation are you doing with all this stuff!" the crab exclaimed.

"It's….. my collection." Blossom stuttered, pay with her hair.

"Oh I see your collection…. IF YOUR FATHER KNEW ABOUT THIS…." The crab exclaimed before being interrupted by Bunny.

"You're not going to tell him are you?!" the purple fish exclaimed.

"It's alright Bunny, Daddy won't care." Blossom stated.

"I think you been under a lot of pressure lately and we should go home and get you something to drink."

Then a big shadow moved over the hole in the top of the cavern and Blossom got curious then, despite Mr. Mayor's objection, Blossom went to the surface to see what it was. It was a ship to Blossom's delight and she went to see what was on it.

"If your father ever knew about this he'd have my neck in a twist." Mr. Mayor said, holding his neck.

"Mayor you and I both know that if Daddy found out he'd be day-dreaming all day about wondering what the human world was like." Blossom stated and Mayor knew that she was right so he nodded.

"But still be careful can you at lest do that?" Mayor asked and Blossom nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Blossom swam up to the boat and was able to climb up and peek through and big hole in the side. There was singing and dancing just like what Blossom read about in books and she longed to join them, but the fact that she had a tail instead of feet made it impossible. Then all of a sudden the music and dancing stop and two men stepped forward so Blossom assumed they were important. The man to the left was a tall blonde man with a slim figure and glasses and the boy was a ginger head, just like her, and also had glasses. She thought he was the handsomest creature she had ever seen, but even though he was smiling the look in his eyes were sad and depressed, and Blossom wondered why.

Prince Dexter was in the cabin with his dad who was helping Dexter put his crown on, but then Dexter took it off, "Dad I won't want to wear it tonight." Dexter said solemnly.

"Alright son you don't have to wear it, but I would like it if you did," the king told his son.

"Thanks dad." Dexter said before sighing and Dukie, Dexter's dog, caught the sigh even if king didn't.

"I'll give you a minute." his dad said, before walking out.

Dukie trotted over to his master and laid his head on his lap and talked, "Hey Dexter, is there something wrong?"

"Well I was thinking about how Otto had always loved parties like these." Dexter replied sighing again.

"Dexter it's been three years since Otto's death you need to get over it, Otto wouldn't want you to feel sorry for him, and he'd want you to be happy especially on your birthday." Dukie reasoned and Dexter knew he was right.

"I know, but I feel as though there's a big hole in my heart and I don't know how to get rid of it." Dexter explained.

"Fine I'll allow you to be a little sad today, but you have to smile at whatever your father gives you." Dukie said.

"Fine." Dexter said smiling.

"Now that's the Dexter I know!" Dukie exclaimed.

"Come on Dad's waiting for us." Dexter said.

They walked out the door and Dexter still had the smile on his face so everyone was shocked at this and relived at the same time. All the music and dancing stop as the king and young prince stepped forward. Then Dexter's dad had two men pull a sheet off a big object it was a statue of Dexter. (the same one in the Little Mermaid it just looks like Dexter and has a D instead of an E in the front) To tell the truth neither Dexter or Dukie liked it, but Dexter still smile and Dukie just growled because he could.

"Wow it's amazing dad." Dexter said.

"Yes I know, but I had hoped it would be a wedding present." his dad said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Come on your not still mad because I didn't fall for the Princess of Bucks?" Dexter said.

"I know Princess Princess wasn't the best princess, but you still need to find yourself a wife." the king scolded.

"Your right." Dexter said.

"Dexter, the kingdom, your mother, your sister, and I want to see you settled down with the right girl." his father said.

"She's out there somewhere Dad; I just haven't found her yet." Dexter explained.

"Fine." the king sighed.

"But when I find her I'll know, it'll hit me like lighting." Dexter said as a flash of lighting struck behind him.

"HURRACANE A COME'N, SECURE THE RIGGINGS!" the lookout yelled.

Dexter rushed to help secure the ship as his dad went below with Dukie. Then lighting flashed and hit one of the sails, setting it on fire before it fell.

"Hurry to the life boats!" Dexter commanded as went below to get his dad and Dukie.

Dexter quickly got out them out of hurried toward the lifeboats, as his dad got in the life boat, the pulley holding the life boat broke sending his dad and the rest of the crew into the water, then Dexter noticed Dukie was missing.

"JUMP DEXTER!" his dad yelled.

"I CAN'T I HAVE TO FIND DUKIE!" Dexter yelled back.

Dexter went and found Dukie then as he was running back to the side his foot broke through the floor and Dukie went over the side just before the boat exploded with Dexter still inside.

"DEXTER!" his dad yelled as he helped Dukie inside the life boat.

Blossom saw the whole thing and went to look for the prince. As Blossom swam around she found him hanging on to a drift wood then he fell down into the water. She dove for him and brought him up to the surface. Then she swam to a nearby beach were she was making sure he wasn't dead. She listen to his heart and could feel the beating of it and she saw him breathing so she knew he was alive. Then she started to sing, (a little bit part of your world) before Dexter woke up, but he saw her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen and her voice, it was like an angel was singing for him. Then he heard his dad calling for him and Dukie barking then she heard it and stop singing before disappearing.

"Dexter! There you are, are you alright." his dad asked.

"A girl, she saved me she had the most beautiful voice." Dexter said standing up and feeling a little bit dizzy and he then almost fell over from the explosion.

"Yeah sure Dexter, but I think you swallowed a little too much sea water." his dad said taking Dexter away not knowing what was behind him.

Blossom was sitting on a rock finishing her song and the whole dramatic wave thing then she quickly swam home to tell her father. When she home Bubbles started hugging her to death and Buttercup was lecturing her. When she finally saw her father he listened and asked questions, but the king could tell that his daughter was in love with this human so he agreed to her wish and said they would all go to the surface.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning, King Utonium and his three daughters were up on the beach waiting for the king to transform them into humans. Blossom was so excited and couldn't wait to see her prince again, but what if he didn't know it was her, what if he didn't like her. Blossom had to calm herself down so her father could change her. As soon as he did she tried to stand up, but fell right back down again. The beautiful pink dress she was wearing, though it was thorn to give it the ship wreck look, puffed up all around her and all their bags with clothes were scattered around them.

"Alright girls look like you just washed up from the shore because someone's coming." their father said as they all nodded and got into position.

Dexter was walking on the beach in front of his home and as he was walking he was thinking about that song that girl sang to him. Dukie was getting worried about his master, but ever since that night of the shipwreck he's had a kind of brightness about him. Then Dukie smelled something familiar in the air, it smelled like the girl whose saved Dexter that fateful night, Dukie started running like crazy.

"Hey Dukie, where are you going?!" Dexter exclaimed chasing after the dog.

When Dukie stopped he was sniffing at four figures and Dexter noticed their clothes were thorn a bit.

'They must be from a shipwreck nearby.' Dexter thought as he checked to make sure their hearts were still beating.

"Dukie, go get help!" Dexter exclaimed to the dog that had gone to get help long ago.

When he went to check the last person the image of the girl of his dreams popped up in his head, it was the same girl! Her long ginger hair pulled up into the same big red bow, but he didn't remember a crown lasted time.

'She must be a princess.' he thought.

When the help came at last and they tried to get Dexter to let them hold the girl from the beach, but he refused and carried her in his arms all the way to the castle. When they were put in rooms there was only enough room in one room for the dad and the other two girls so the nurse told Dexter to set the girl in pink in his room since it was closer then any other room. Dexter was quite happy with this as he walked into his room with a man carrying the girl's pink suitcases that surprisingly survived the wreck. Then when the man left the room the girl started to stir in the bed and she opened her eyelids to revile the same pink eyes that the girl who saved his life had.

She smiled at him, but didn't say a word so Dexter said the first word, "Hello, are you alright and by the way I'm Dexter, Prince Dexter." Dexter said.

"Hello, yes I'm fine and I'm Blossom, Princess Blossom." Blossom replied.

"I'm glad you're ok, welcome to Breen." Dexter said.

"The pleasure is all mine." Blossom said sitting up and bowing a little bit.

"So where were you headed before your ship went down, if you don't mind me asking?" Dexter asked.

"No I don't mind, we were actually heading to this kingdom." Blossom said.

"Why?" Dexter asked.

"Well my father has always wanted to visit it, but never had the time too." Blossom said.

"Until now." Dexter said feeling as if she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but why would she need to lie to him, what could she have to hide.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Soon the shipwrecked king and princesses were back on their feet, in rooms of their own, and Blossom's room is the closest to Dexter's room so that made both of them happy. As the days went by Blossom and Dexter got to know one another and they soon fell in love all over again even though they're too shy to admit it now, but little did the prince or princess know that a spy from the enemy kingdom was watching their every move. Then the spy sent a letter and some photos of Dexter and Blossom riding, going on picnics, hiking, and reading together and sent them to his master, Prince Mandark.

After the prince looked over everything he laughed an evil laugh before saying, "So my arch foe has found himself a girlfriend now touching." Mandark chuckled.

"What is our next move sir?" asked a guard.

"We will destroy everything Dexter holds dear to him," Mandark said, holding up the picture of Blossom and Dexter reading and Dexter blushing at how close they were, "starting with his little flower."

"How will we capture her, your highness?" asked the guard.

"We'll sneak into the castle at night and grab her, but we'll leave a note for Dexter to find." Mandark explained.

"When will we go?" asked the guard.

"Tonight." Mandark said.

That night Blossom was trying to sleep, but found she couldn't, she felt as though something bad was going to happen. Something creaked in the distance and she quickly sat up and saw that the window had opened. Blossom went to close it and when she did close it she saw a shadow and she quickly turned around to find a well dressed man with glasses standing there in front of her.

"Hello…. Blossom." The figure said, and someone came up behind Blossom and grabbed her, covering up her scream with a big beefy hand.

"Mmmhhhmmm!" Blossom tried to scream Dexter's name as Mandark went quietly toward Dexter's room to leave the note.

When Mandark got to Dexter's room he found Dexter tossing and turning then he left the note on Dexter's table and left long before Dexter woke up sweating like a banshee, "Blossom…..." he gasped sitting up in a flash.

"Dexter what's the matter?" Dukie asked, walking over to his bed and jumping on.

"I don't know Dukie, but I just had a terrible dream," Dexter gasped, "I had a dream that Mandark broken into the castle, kidnapped Blossom, and came into my room to leave a note on my nightstand….." Dexter said.

"Dexter….?" Dukie said.

"No wait I'm not finished yet, and I heard Blossom try to scream my name, but it was as if I could just stand there and I couldn't save her…" Dexter explained.

"DEXTER!" Dukie exclaimed.

"What!" Dexter exclaimed.

"On the nightstand there's a note." Dukie explained.

"Could it be, my dream was real…?" Dexter asked, picking up the little piece of paper and reading it aloud with wide eyes.

_Dear Prince Dexter,_

_ I have your little flower in my clutches and if you ever want to see her again come to my kingdom and come alone. If you don't do as I wish I'll cut that beautiful neck of hers and I'm sure you of all people would know how beautiful since you two cuddle so much. This is the night you will finally pay for all your sins and misdeeds. We will have an all out battle for the one you love and winner gets to keep the girl so come armed. You took someone that I loved dearly now I'm going to return the favor and take away what you love the most, your little flower._

Sincerely, Mandark

"What are you going to do, Dexter?" Dukie asked.

"Arm myself." Dexter said.

"Go get your princess Dexter." Dukie said laying a paw on Dexter's lap.

"Blossom..," Dexter whispered, crumbling the paper a bit, "I'm coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Blossom was now at Mandark's castle chained up against the wall still in her pink night gown. She had her hands chained up above her head, her hair was still down and her dress hardly kept the cold out. Mandark walked up to her and asked if she was comfortable.

"No I'm Not, you're after the one I love and you expect me to stand here and watch you kill Dexter!" Blossom exclaimed.

"Oh aren't you a smart one you've almost figured it out." Mandark said.

"What do you mean….. almost?" Blossom gasped.

"You may have figured out what I want with Dexter, but have you figured out what I needed you here for?" Mandark asked, smiling evilly.

"Well…no…."

"What better bait for your prince then the one thing he loves the most?" Mandark snickered.

"Me…!" Blossom realized.

"That's right, once Dexter finds the note I left him, he'll come running," Mandark laughed, " but when he gets here he'll find that he has to battle the one he loves to survive."

"What Makes You Think I'll Fight Him!" Blossom exclaimed.

"You won't have a choice!" Mandark said and he then started kissing Blossom's neck.

"A...ACK!" Blossom exclaimed, as a thin black line spread a crossed her face.

"BLOSSOM!" said a voice from behind, it was Dexter's voice!

"DEXTER, ACK!" Blossom yelled as Mandark continued to kiss her neck and he put a little device on Blossom's neck.

"GET OFF OF HER, MANDARK!" Dexter yelled.

"And why should I what does she mean to you?" Mandark asked, as he stopped kissing Blossom's neck.

"She means everything to me, I owe my life to this girl!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Dexter, how did you know it was me?" Blossom asked.

"Do you think I would forget the face of the girl who saved my life?" Dexter said.

"Ah, so this is the mysterious girl I've been hearing about," Mandark grinned, "this makes things more intrusting."

"How?!" Dexter asked.

"You see a normal human girl couldn't possibly have swam 100 yards off shore and have both you and her survive, she would have to be either a good swimmer or a mermaid." Mandark said as Blossom's head sank down low knowing that know Dexter would know that she was really a mermaid.

"I don't care if she's half fish or not," Dexter said and Blossom's head jerked up in surprise, "I don't love what you are, I love who you are!"

"What was that Dexter I don't think she quite understood you." Mandark said in a mocking voice as Dexter's face turned bright red.

"I LOVE YOU BLOSSOM!" Dexter exclaimed as tears streamed down Blossom's face.

"Yes very touching, but does she have the same feelings for you?" Mandark asked.

"I Love You Too, Dexter!" Blossom said back and Mandark was happy that his plan was going exactly as planned.

"I coming Blossom don't worry I'll free you I promise." Dexter said.

"I know you will I believe in you." Blossom said tears still streaming down her face.

"Aw.. how touching, but you won't live long enough to even get close enough to save her." Mandark said pressing a button.

"What's that?" Dexter asked.

"My weapon," Mandark sneered, "you arm yourself with a sword and I armed myself with something that you can't bear to kill!"

Blossom eyes then turned red and lost their pupils then she broke her chains and grabbed a sword and stood in front of Mandark ready to fight, "Blossom what are you doing?!" Dexter exclaimed.

"She can't hear you Dexter," Mandark snickered, "she's under my control now."

Blossom then swung the sword at Dexter and he blocked before it hit him, "Blossom I know you're in there, you have to fight it."

'What am I doing, I'm I fighting Dexter, No This Is All Wrong!' Blossom thought, tears streamed down her face.

"D….Dexter?" Blossom said staggering back a little then continued, "You have to help me I can't control myself."

"Blossom…?" Dexter whispered trying to get closer to Blossom, but she only swung the sword again.

"Stay Away From Me Human!" Blossom said, her eyes going back to being red with no pupils.

Dexter tried to reason with Blossom, but it wasn't doing any good, she just kept fighting. Then at one point Dexter got the sword out of her hands, "Blossom listen I don't want to fight you, but if you stop now we can go back home, together." Then he did something that Mandark didn't expect, Dexter took Blossom by the shoulders and kissed her on the lips.

"Huh….. Dexter?" Blossom said as the device on her neck fell off and broke in two.

"Blossom you're back!" Dexter exclaimed then he gave her another kiss.

"Mmmhmmm!" Blossom exclaimed then she too kissed back.

"I love you." Dexter said when they parted.

"I….." Blossom said, but stopped and fell to the floor with a loud Ack.

"Blossom what happened?!" Dexter exclaimed and he saw that Mandark had plunged a sword in Blossom's side.

"What have you done?!" Dexter exclaimed, kneeling down to Blossom to check the wound, but when he looked there wasn't one and he saw Blossom smile at him.

"I just took away another person who was precious to you." Mandark said.

"Another, You Mean You Were The One Who Killed Otto!" Dexter exclaimed.

"Who else, Otto didn't have any enemies except me." Mandark said.

"Monster!" Dexter said and Blossom stood up.

"How Are You Standing?!" Mandark asked.

Blossom pulled the clean white sword from her side and showed Mandark that there was no blood stain, "You need to work on your aim." Blossom mocked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Blossom then trusted the sword into Mandark's stomach and Dexter watched as Mandark went down blood coming out of his stomach. Blossom then fell on her knees and began to sob and Dexter put his arm around her then pull her into a hug to comfort her.

"It's alright no need to cry." Dexter said hugging her tighter as she grabbed on to his shirt.

"Oh Dexter, I killed him, I was so filled with rage that I had to do it, I've turn into a murderer Dexter!" Blossom sobbed as she held on tighter to her love.

"You're not a murderer Blossom, if anyone's a murderer it's him," Dexter said pointing at Mandark's lifeless body, "he tried to kill me and I'm pretty sure he would of done the same to you if you hadn't put that sword in his gut, Blossom you're a hero not a murderer."

"Re...really?" Blossom asked snuggling closer into his embrace.

"Really, everything is going to be alright now." Dexter said, trying to calm Blossom down.

"No, everything is not going to be alright!" Blossom realized.

"What do you mean of course it will, everything will go back to the way it was before." Dexter said.

"No you don't understand, now that you know that I'm a mermaid I have to go back to the sea." Blossom sobbed, crying harder into Dexter's shoulder.

"Why do you have to go back to the sea?" Dexter asked, hugging her tighter.

"Father didn't want anyone to know what we are so he'll take us back and we'll never see each other again!" Blossom cried.

"Is there any way I could make you stay with me forever?" Dexter asked, pushing her away from him so he could see her face.

"Well if I was given a human soul then I could stay here forever, but I don't what to take anyone's soul from them." Blossom said.

"Wait I think I've heard that tale before and I think there's another way." Dexter said.

"Really?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah if you get married your husband's soul will transfer to you, but he'll still have his soul, it's like copying." Dexter explained.

"But who would I marry?" Blossom asked and Dexter just smiled.

"I will if you'll have me?" Dexter said.

"Oh Dexter!" Blossom exclaimed, jumping on Dexter with so much force that he fell on his back with Blossom on top of him kissing him on the lips.

"Mmmhhhmmm!" Dexter exclaimed in shock, but after awhile he kissed back.

When they parted Blossom said, "I love you Dexter."

"I love you too, Blossom." Dexter replied, then he kissed Blossom on the lips again.

The wedding took place a week from that very day and everyone was happy for the couple, even Buttercup. Blossom gained her human soul and Dexter found his love, even Dukie found love that day. Dukie ended up falling for Bunny the fish, but she wasn't a fish for long because the king saw how much they loved each other and turned Bunny into a little brown and white dog. Then about a year after the wedding Blossom gave birth to a baby girl who was given the name Diana.

The End


End file.
